Catch Me: Koga and Kagome
by Anime208
Summary: After a dangerous run in with the notorious spider hanyou, Naraku, Inuyasha's former love, Kikyo, decides to travel with the group. Not long after, Kagome is attacked by a group of bandits! Luckily, Koga comes to the rescue. When she decides to travel with Koga and his disciples, he is determined to win her heart. Will Kagome fall in love with the wolf prince, or fight for Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat beside the well silently, waiting for Kagome to return. She had been gone in her era for about a week or two and a lot had happened in her absence. There was some news he had for her, news he had a feeling Kagome was not going to like. Inuyasha knew there was most likely going to be a very painful sit command in his near future.

 _*Meanwhile in Kagome's era*_

"I flunked my history test, too!" ' _How depressing, it was on the feudal era as well_ ' Kagome laid her head down on her school desk in utter, painful defeat. She had even studied for this one. "Don't feel to bad, Kagome, it was a difficult exam," her friends told her in an attempt to cheer her up, but, to no avail. "I've failed every single one of my exams this week, and I've been studying nonstop." ' _Maybe I'm cursed_ ' Kagome thought to herself sadly. "Well, you are absent a lot with you illnesses, it makes sense that you're struggling in class, Kagome. "haha...Yeah, my illnesses..."

The bell that excused students to leave school for the day finally rang. Kagome slid her books into her yellow backpack and left the classroom. As she walked, she had to dodge many teenage boys as they bolted through the halls, only to be reprimanded by any teachers who witnessed their immature behavior. When Kagome wasn't trying to avoid becoming a human bowling pin, she was trying to pry her way through the large clusters of students who were chattering away about what their plans for the weekend were or the latest gossip. These topics of conversation seemed completely irrelevant to Kagome these days, for she was either studying for a test she was doomed to fail, or she was hunting down the despicable half demon, Naraku and the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned towards the sound of her name. "Hojo?" He stopped for a moment to catch his breath; He had obviously been running. "Kagome, I've been looking for you everywhere." Hojo said, though he still sounded quite winded. "Oh, how come?"

Hojo stood up straight and ran his fingers nervously through his neatly combed, chestnut colored hair. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tomorrow night?" Kagome didn't know what to say. Tonight she was planning on going back to the feudal era, but she couldn't tell Hojo that. "Sorry, I can't, I have a...a.. ' _What can I use as an excuse!? Ummmm, ummmm, oh! I have an idea_.' "I have a doctor's appointment this weekend." Hojo looked very disappointed. "Maybe some other time, Hojo." He smiled a weak smile at Kagome, "Yeah, some other time.." "Well, I'd better get going." She waved to Hojo and made her way to the front entrance. "What am I doing wrong" ' _Maybe I should try flowers and chocolate in favor of medicine_ ,' he thought to himself quietly.

"WHAT!? Hojo asked you out and you turned him down!? What's wrong with you?!" "Well, I have a doctor's appointment. I can't just cancel it because some boy asked me out." Eri didn't look convinced. " I bet the actual reason you turned him down was because of that no good boyfriend of yours." Kagome could feel her right eye begin to twitch. "He's. Not. My. Boyfriend," Kagome said in the calmest tone of voice she could muster. "Then why won't you give him a chance. He's really sweet, and _really_ good looking, too."

" I just don't think of him that way." Kagome picked up her hamburger and took a bite. It was delicious. She took another bite and savored the hot, juicy flavor. Kagome and her friends were at their favorite restaurant, Whataburger. It was a pretty small burger joint, not very busy at all, and that was one of the main reasons the group loved it so much. Most restaurants in Tokyo were always packed, but not Whataburger( Probably because the food isn't the best).

The girls finished their food and slid out of the red leather booth; Kagome pulled out twenty dollars and left it at the table. They left Whataburger and took their separate ways. "Bye, Kagome!" her three friends called out in unison. "Bye!" and with that, Kagome made her way back to Higurashi Shrines.

"I'm home." Kagome took her shoes off and went into the kitchen where her mother was happily cooking the evening meal. "Oh, welcome home dear. How was school?" Kagome let out a depressed sigh as she remembered all of the failed exams from that day. "School was fine."

"And your exams?"

" Not so fine." Kagome's mother frowned. "Kagome, I thought you studied." "I did, and I did the best I could, but I still flunked all of them. And I mean all of them." Kagome's mother finished stirring the chicken then dried her hands off on a blue rag hanging loosely from the oven door. " I guess you'll just have to retake them then."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said with a hint of annoyance mixed in with the obvious depression staining her voice. "Dinner's almost ready, are you hungry?"

"Nah, I had Whataburger with my friends. I actually think I'm gonna pack my bag and head to the well."

"Alright, don't forget to study over there."

" I won't."

Kagome went upstairs to her room. She opened up her backpack and pulled out her homework, textbooks, and pens and put them neatly in a pile on her left. She began to pack clothes, a towel, shampoo, and other toiletries that she might need over there. After Kagome's books were safley in her bag, she grabbed the little bottle of purple jewel shards and went to her family's ancient well. She smiled as she leaped into the familiar darkness and fell into the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**"When you'd cried I'd fight away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me..."**

 **-My Immortal~ Evanescenece**

Kagome looked upwards and saw a beautiful blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. She tossed her bag up and over the well's edge only to hear an all too familiar voice shout out in pain. "Owww! What the hell, Kagome! Watch where your throwing that damn bag!"

Kagome giggled. "Sorry, Inuyasha! Didn't know you'd be sitting by the well. Could you give me a hand?" She listened as he growled in annoyance before complying.

"Sure, whatever." Inuyasha reached his long arm into the dry well and lifted the teenager out effortlessly. Once her feet were flat on the grass, she thanked the dog-eared hanyou.

"Why the hell is in that stupid bag of yours so heavy anyway, did you pack boulders?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and saw where the bag had hit him for a small lump was beginning to form on the crown of his head. She knew her bag was a little heavier than usual, but it couldn't have been that heavy.

"No, its clothes, textbooks, homew-"

"Whatever, I don't care, I need to talk to you about something more important right now." Kagome frowned at him.

"Okay, but you didn't need to interrupt me ya know." Inuyasha's face was very serious at that moment. His honey colored eyes were filled with worry, but there was something off about them. They weren't looking her in the eye.

"Inuyasha, why aren't you looking me in the eye?" Nothing happened, it was as if he hadn't even heard her. ' _Inuyasha...could you have gone to see...?_ '

"Kagome, while you were in your era, we had a run in with Naraku." Kagome's eyes widened and she pursed her lips.

"Miroku, Sango, is everyone okay?"

"It's not that, everyone's fine, but if it weren't for Kikyo, we'd probably be in a lot of trouble." Kagome looked down at her feet. ' _I knew it. So he did see Kikyo...'_

"I see. I'm glad everyone's alright." Inuyasha clenched his fists in a way that told Kagome there was more. That what she was about to hear wasn't information she wanted to listen to.

"Kagome, from here on out, Kikyo will be traveling with us; please don't sit me!" Kagome jerked her head up to look at him. It felt like he had just punched a large hole into the center of her chest. She wanted to scream so loud that everyone in Japan could hear her, she wanted to cry so much that she was able to drown in a pool of her own tears, but instead, she stood there silently, hoping that somehow, just maybe, she had heard him wrong.

"What...?"

"Kagome, if you're upset with me I won't hold it against you." Kagome clenched her pail fingers so tightly that you could see the white of her knuckles.

"I'm not upset." Inuyasha looked dubiously at the girl before him.

"Kagome..." She looked into his gold eyes and smiled.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm glad Kikyo will be traveling with us. Having a priestess more skilled than myself will do us all some good." ' _Please don't cry, just keep smiling._ ' He still didn't look convinced whatsoever, but he just nodded his head. "Alright then. Let's get back to the village, it's starting to get dark." Kagome nodded her head and together, they walked back to the village in silence.

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were eating what looked like beef stew. It smelled wonderful, but after processing the news she had just learned, Kagome didn't feel even remotely hungry. Kagome looked around, but noticed that Kikyo was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He sounded worried, panicked even, but Kagome wasn't surprised by this. Kikyo was good at vanishing when she was needed most. Part of Kagome hoped that Kikyo had changed her mind and went off on her own, but she quickly shook the negative thoughts from her mind. "Kikyo? Oh, she just went out to pick some more medicinal herbs. Kaede was running low." Said Sango. Inuyasha smiled a relieved smile, a smile that for some reason made Kagome want to smack the shit out of him, no, not smack him, make him 'Sit'. She smiled at the thought, but instead of making him eat dirt, she decided to put her bag over by the wall of the hut. "Kagome, are yee hungry, there is plenty of stew," Kaede's called out in her kind, raspy voice. Kagome smiled, "Nah, I already ate, but thank you for asking. I actually think I'm gonna go to bed." The old women looked over at Kagome with a concerned expression. "It's very early, are yee feeling well?" Kagome looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, I just have a small headache. It's been a long day." The elderly priestess smiled, "Alright, yee get some sleep then." She said goodnight to her friends and threw on a maroon colored tank-top with a pair of soft black sweats for pajamas. She laid out her navy blue sleeping bag and eagerly got into it. The hut was warm, and with the smell of stew it felt almost like home. She closed her eyes, and within minutes, drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **The air was warm, a calm breeze causing the trees to whisper their many secrets, a sun the distinct color of blood, and a sky stained with many different shades of scarlet, gold and pink. Below the warm colored sky was a large lake. The sun's light reflected against the pool causing the water to brightly shiver and shine. The sound of the water sloshing against the bank was calming, almost hypnotizing. Inuyasha helped Kikyo out of a long boat onto a little dock. When the priestess's feet were safely on the damp wood, she began to walk forward, but her sandal caught itself on a loose wooden board causing it to rip and her to go flying forward. Before Kikyo's face could make contact with the planks, Inuyasha caught her in his long arms. She looked up at him and her pale cheeks changed to a light shade of pink. Kikyo's blush caused the dog eared hanyou to smile. Slowly, Kikyo brought her lips to his in a soft, shy kiss. Inuyasha's eyes widened a great deal while his own face flushed a deep shade of red, but eagerly, he returned her kiss. Suddenly the scene changed to the two sitting on a hill near the small village. "Inuyasha, with the Shikon Notama, we could change you into a full human with a simple wish," Kikyo said. Inuyasha stared off into the distance thinking. "But Kikyo, what would happen to you and the jewel?" he finally asked after a few moments of silence. Kikyo smiled at him. "If we were to change you into a full human, the jewel would be purified and I would become an ordinary woman." Inuyasha stared at Kikyo than nodded his head, "Okay, Kikyo, I'll become human, so we can be together." Again the scene changed. This time it was just Kikyo. It looked as if it were barely sunrise; Kikyo was walking calmly with the small purple jewel in her hand. She stopped and looked around, she wore an expression painted with confusion. "He's not here, maybe he slept in," she said to herself. She dug around in her kimono for a moment until she finally grasped a small white seashell, which contained a brilliant red lip paint. The pale woman dipped her finger into the shell and was about to apply the lovely color to her full lips when the calm moment was interrupted by the sound of cloth ripping, flesh tearing, and Kikyo's cry of surprise and pain. She opened her eyes and looked at the deep wound on her right shoulder, which was bleeding a great deal. Then her eyes wandered to the jewel which lied in her limp hand. She tried to cup the jewel in her hand, but before she was able to do anything, a foot slammed onto her wrist causing the young woman to yelp. She looked up with agony at the man whom she recognized all to well. With his red kimono, long silver hair, gold eyes, and dog ears, it would be fairly difficult to get him confused with someone else. The man who had attacked her was the half-demon, Inuyasha.**

 **"You fool. To think I would actually become human, let alone for some worthless woman such as yourself," the hanyou said with a cruel smile. His cold voice filled with disgust, his golden eyes glazed over with hate, how could this be the man whom Kikyo had fallen in love with? No, he wasn't a man, he was nothing more than a soulless half breed, a monster. Inuyasha bent down and plucked the jewel from her hand. "I will use the Shikon Jewel to destroy the village you hold so dear and become a full fledged demon." Kikyo felt tears well up in her eyes, tears from raw fury, tears from the painful betrayal, tears from the all consuming hurt that was beginning to nibble away at her heart. Inuyasha turned his back on the priestess and began to walk away. "Trader..." She said, her voice cracking slightly. Inuyasha continued to walk forward as if he hadn't heard her at all. "YOU TRADER!" she screeched furiously. This time he stopped, but instead of even looking at her, he let out a low chuckle. "You're pathetic." With that, he continued to walk away. Kikyo was silent now, instead, she let her glistening tears bubble over. Again, the scene changed. This time, it was Inuyasha dashing and leaping through the forest, jewel in hand. His expression was different from what it had been when he had hurt Kikyo. Instead of an evil, cruel smile, he wore a sad and angry expression. "Inuyasha!" called Kikyo's voice. He turned his head to acknowledge the women, but he was met face first with an arrow that violently pierced his chest and pinned him to a tree. The jewel fell from his hand and hit the ground with a small clink. He looked at Kikyo with pained eyes, and raised his arm in an attempt to reach out to her, but it fell limp at his side. "K-Kikyo..." He said quietly. After a moment, his eyes shut, and he fell silent.**

Kagome shot up. Her breathing was heavy, and her face was wet with tears and cold sweat. She put her face in her hands in a failed attempt to recover from the nightmare. Her eyes wandered around the hut. All of her friends were sleeping soundly. All except Kikyo. Although Kagome knew that Kikyo was actually unable to sleep, she still thought that she would at the very least be present in the cozy little hut. Kagome unzipped the sleeping bag, and stealthily creeped across the hut, being careful not to wake the others, Inuyasha in particular. She moved through the doorway and shivered as the chilled night air made contact with her clammy skin, causing goosebumps to form. She began walking through the village towards the vast forest. The young woman was suddenly caught off guard when what looked like a silvery serpent glided past her, skimming her arm lightly. The apparition felt like ice, and radiated an unearthly glow that sent chills running up and down her spine. It was obvious that the creature was one of Kikyo's soul collectors, considering the fact that her and the specimen had crossed paths many times before. Instinctively, she ran after the creature, knowing who it would ultimately lead her to. After about ten minutes, Kagome came to a stop at the Tree of Ages, and just as she had thought, Kikyo was there to greet her at her destination.

Authors note

Heyyyy, this was my second chapter! It was a lot of fun to write, but I hope it was just as much fun to read. Please comment and review, and I hope to see you in my next chapter. Thanks! XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice."**

 **-Robert Frost**

Kagome stared at the priestess with wide eyes. Kikyo stood beneath the Tree of Ages; her soul collectors surrounding her, each one carrying a glowing orb in its mouth. "Kikyo," Kagome called out softly, hoping to catch her attention. Kikyo turned her head to look at the young miko. She wore an emotionless expression, and her eyes were empty and cold. "Are you okay, why aren't you back at the hut with everyone?" Kagome asked. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? After that fight with Naraku I became weak, so i'm consuming the souls of the dead," she replied, sounding uninterested and slightly annoyed. Kagome didn't reply, considering she didn't even know _what_ to say to that. "Speaking of that battle, is it true? Inuyasha informed me that you were in your own time taking tests and learning useless knowledge, but I don't want to believe that _my_ incarnation of all people would waste her time on something so futile." Kagome looked down at her feet, which she suddenly realized were bare. "The knowledge I learn isn't useless..."Kagome retorted quietly. Kikyo let out an utterly unamused laugh. "So it is true! When you could have been helping your friends destroy that sadistic monster, you were spending your time at home participating in pointless studies, and doing whatever else you do in your free time. Just for your information, your abilities could have come to great use, your friends were lucky I was in the area at the time or they would have most certainly been killed." Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily. " Whatever, Kikyo." The young miko turned her back to the priestess, and began to walk away. "Inuyasha also told me it wasn't the first time you left for such trivial reasons. Your friends are very fortunate that I decided to travel with them. You may as well go home for good, it's not like they need _you_ anymore. You'll just hold them all back." Kagome stopped in her tracks, and clenched her fists tightly. She could feel her face heating up, she felt like she was about to burst. She had been sad, she had been afraid, she had even been angry, but this time it was a whole different ball game. This time she was absolutely furious. She was done letting Kikyo talk her that way. "Dammit, Kikyo, what's your problem!? I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but you have no right to talk to me that way!" Kagome screamed. "And just _for your information_ , I won't be going home for good until Naraku is dead and we have all of the shards in our grasp. I'm the one who broke that damned jewel and I promised Kaede that I would help find all the pieces!" Kikyo looked at the raven-haired teenager with a surprised expression. Her lips slowly formed into a cruel smile. "It was very easy to make you angry, you should probably work on that temper of yours, you can't let your opponents know when they have found your weakness." Kikyo replied sarcastically. "Just shut the hell up, I came all the way out here to make sure you were alright!" Kagome's voice broke as a lump started to form in her throat. "A-And this is what I get...YOUR SUCH A BITCH!" Kikyo cocked her eyebrow at Kagome's vulgar language, though she stood there quietly, not looking the least bit perturbed. "Kagome," the girl looked Kikyo in the eye, ready to listen to what the priestess had to say, though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. "Would you like to know the real reason I don't want you in this era?" the clay woman asked. Kagome said nothing, she just stared with angry eyes. "The real reason I want you gone is that I can't have you around distracting Inuyasha. I intend to rekindle what we had before...before what happened. I simply can't have competition, even though I will most certainly win whether you stay or not. You and I both know who already has his heart." Kagome turned her head away from the woman standing before her. Of course she knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and favored her company over hers, but it was still hard to hear it said out loud. Her vision began to blur as her eyes started to well up with tears. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh kami please don't cry_ , she thought to herself, but her efforts were in vain because large shining tears were already beginning to roll down her flushed cheeks. _Inuyasha, why can't you love me, why..._ Kagome thought to herself in anguish. Kikyo watched as the girl began to shake with silent sobs, she almost felt bad, but her compassion was overtaken with triumph. She was obviously the winner of this confrontation, and Inuyasha was hers. "Now, if you will excuse me." Kikyo pulled the white ribbon from her hair and allowed it to fall gently down to the ground. Her beautiful black hair fell gracefully down below her lower back like a waterfall of the finest ink. She shut her water colored eyes and allowed her soul collectors to distribute the souls into her body. Her pale white skin glowed brightly as each soul entered her. Kikyo was breathtaking, no wonder Inuyasha wanted her. _I'll never be the beauty Kikyo is_... Kagome thought to herself sadly. She watched Kikyo for what felt like an eternity. She thought she could hear the quiet screams and cries of the lost souls as they disappeared deep within the priestess. After Kikyo was finished, she walked past Kagome. "Stay out of my way," she whispered. Then Kagome watched as the woman disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

 _Authors note_

 **Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. I feel so bad for Kagome, but this chapter needed to happen. It's not my best work, but last night I went on a writing spree and uploaded a couple chapters. Anyways, I will be including Koga in my next chapter so please, bear with me. I hope to see you in my next chapter! Please remember to comment and review. XOXO;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Show me what it's like to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be, say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me, say it if it's worth saving me."**

 **-Savin' Me~ Nickleback**

Kagome stared off into the vast darkness of the forest, allowing her mind to process the conversation she and Kikyo had just had. She took the collar of her tank top and used it to wipe away the remaining tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. It took her a few minutes before she started to notice sharp pains in her feet. She sat on one of the tree's enormous roots to examine the bottoms of her feet. They were smeared with dry and fresh blood that had seeped from cuts and scratches she had probably obtained from running after that soul collector. ' _I really should have worn shoes before coming out here..._ ' she thought to herself silently. She used her fingernails to scrape away some of the crusted blood so she could get a better look at her cuts. They didn't look too deep and the bleeding was already beginning to stop. Her main worry was that they might get infected. "I should probably go get some disinfectant an-" ' _but all my stuff is at the hut, and I really don't want to go anywhere where Kikyo is right now...'_ Kagome put her head in her hands and began to sob again. ' _I can't go back to the hut, but I don't want to go home either, what am I gonna do?!_ ' Kagome stood up and looked around; everywhere she turned, she saw large trees that towered over her like the towers in Tokyo did in her time. Normally, she found the trees to be beautiful and calming, but now they made her feel caged and trapped, like there was no where she could run to. Like there was no escape. Kagome couldn't take it anymore; She decided on a random direction, and began to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, ignoring the stinging in her feet.

She had probably been walking for about four hours or so. The twinkling stars in the sky were beginning to fade and she could see the sun as it began to shine over the peak of a distant mountain, painting the earth's surface with its golden rays. The once black night slowly changed into a light indigo, and then a brilliant blue as morning finally broke. The air smelled of dew and was filled with the sounds of birds as they sang their morning melodies. Kagome's feet ached, but now it wasn't just because they were cut up like a victim in a Freddy Krueger movie, it was from the constant walking and the fact she didn't have shoes on didn't help that factor either. She continued to ignore the pain though, and walked on. As Kagome walked, she began to hear laughter, yelling, and the shrill cries of what sounded like women. Kagome began to walk through a group of trees and shrubs, heading to where she thought the commotion was coming from. She peeked around a tree only to see what she should've expected. There were about six men, each one wore armor and was armed with swords, bows, and other weapons that weren't in very good condition. What looked to be the leader was in the middle of ganging up on two young girls who seemed only a little bit younger than herself, thirteen years old probably. Kagome couldn't let this happen, let alone to such young girls. She ran over to where the girls were and put herself in between them and and the man. At first his face was glazed over with confusion, but then he looked very annoyed. "What the hell d'you think you're doin', wench?" He said with a scowl. Kagome glared at the man in return. "I won't stand by and let you do whatever it is you were about to do to these girls!" Kagome yelled. The leader's disciples gawked at Kagome. They couldn't believe that she, a woman, even had the nerve to speak to them in such a manner. Their leader was certainly going to punish her for her stupidity, and they couldn't wait to watch. "Oh, ya won't will'ya, and just what were ya planning t'do bout' it?" Kagome's confidence suddenly disappeared; she hadn't completely thought this through. ' _Damn, what am I gonna do about it? There's six of them, and only one of me, and I don't think those two are really up for a fight..._ ' Kagome looked back at the girls, both of them were shaking like leaves and looked as if they were about to start balling. ' _Yeah, definitely not up for a fight._ ' She thought to herself sarcastically. Before anything else could happen, one of the girls shrieked loudly and began running in the other direction and was soon followed by her girlish companion. "HEY!" yelled one of the bandits. A couple of them unsheathed their swords and began to chase after the two. "Hold yer'ground, men!" yelled the leader. All of them stopped and stared at him with confusion. He smiled, "We don't need those two," he directed his gaze at Kagome, "We have her," he said with a disgusting sneer. Kagome's eyes widened. ' _Ah hell, what did I get myself into..._?'

"Hey Koga, we're hugry, can we find something to eat," whined Hakkaku. All of the wolves whined in agreement. "Yeah, it's been almost three days, boss," added Ginta. "Quit your complaining, you're pissin' me off," the wolf prince shouted in an irritated tone. He couldn't blame them though, he was hungry as well. His stomach felt hollow, and he was beginning to feel weak too. For the past week, they had been hunting for Naraku nonstop, but no matter how hard they searched, it was like he had vanished from the face of the planet. Koga couldn't fathom what the hell was happening. Only a few days ago, Naraku's scent was everywhere, but then it suddenly vanished. Could it be some kind of barrier maybe? Koga had thought that killing Naraku was going to be his biggest challenge, but finding him proved to be far more difficult at the time. But no matter how difficult his goal was, he was determined to avenge his comrades, even if it meant playing hide and seek with that murderer. He would be the one who conquered Naraku, and every single one of his pawns. The thought of seeing their lifeless corpses piled in a single heap filled him to the peak with joy. ' _I'll kill them, and then I'll take Kagome back to the den with me_ ,'Koga thought to himself with a smirk. "Koga!" Hakkaku and Ginta called out in unison. "Dammit, what is it now?!" Koga yelled, annoyed that he had been ripped from his little fantasy. Ginta put up his hands defensively, "Well, Koga, you sorta spaced out on us, we were still wondering if maybe we could look for something to eat, you never really answered us before..." Koga let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, we'll find something to eat." Both of them smiled big toothy grins, and even the wolves seemed to perk up at his statement. Koga knew that he wasn't always very kind to those two, but either way, those idiots were his best friends and it made him glad to see them happy. "Alright, you two run a little ways up the path and see if you can't find something. I'll go over here," said Koga as he pointed his finger in the opposite direction, " and see if I can't find some bigger game." The two wolf demons nodded their heads, and went to work. With his hands on his hips, Koga watched as the two disappeared into the forest.' _Okay, lets do this._ ' With that thought, Koga took off in search of food.

After running for about five minutes, Koga caught wind of the scent of what he believed to be a sika deer. If he could hunt down this deer, than it would probably be enough to keep them fed for at least a couple days. As Koga was following the scent, another smell came across his path, but it wasn't the scent of an animal, no, it was something far more precious. This particular scent belonged to Kagome. What Koga found strange was that it was only Kagome's scent he could smell. He couldn't detect the foul stench of that mutt, he couldn't smell the little kitsune, nor could he smell the monk or demon slayer. Just Kagome. ' _What the hell is she wandering alone for?_ ' The scent was fresh, which meant she was most likely nearby. Suddenly, a loud scream rang out, followed by loud pleas and cries for help. Koga recognized the voice instantly, "KAGOME!" He yelled. "I'M COMING!"

 _Author's note_

 **Hey, here's my fourth chapter. I actually struggled with this one. What do you think Koga is going to find when he goes to save Kagome, hmmm? Well, continue reading to find out!Please remember to** **comment and review** **, thanks! Haha, don't you love how I colored and underlined comment and review? Also, this story is being written on Wattpad and Quotev** **as well** **if you would rather read it there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"My favorite inside source, I'll kiss your open sores, appreciate your concern, you're gonna sink and burn."**

 **-Rape Me~ Nirvana**

"No, let go of me!" Kagome shrieked furiously. The leader only laughed, "As if, ya really shoulda' minded yer' own buisness." Kagome struggled in the bandit's large arms; she kicked, she screamed, and she writhed around viciously, but all her efforts were in vain, for the bandit only held her tighter the more she struggled. "Ya know, I'm sorta glad ya interrupted me earlier. Yer definitely prettier than those little village girls, an' yer far more developed," said the leader as he groped her right breast tightly. Kagome cried out in pain. The five other bandits watched intently as their leader fondled the girl. "d'ya like that ya little slut," he asked in a humored voice. "HELP!" she shrieked. The bandit pleasured in the sounds of her screams; he wanted to hear more of them. He ran his wet tongue along her neck, causing her to shiver with unwanted pleasure. "Lets see what your hiding beneath that strange shirt of yours." As he said this,the man lifted her tank top up, revealing her plump mounds, except they were bound and covered with a strange article of clothing. Kagome's face flushed a deep scarlet as she cried out in embarrassment. "Please, someone help me!" she cried again, knowing that it was no use. Kagome had never felt more scared and vulnerable in her life. Her eyes began to sting as tears threatened to spill from her cerulean eyes. What was she supposed to do in this situation? When she was younger, she used to imagine what she would do if she had ever by chance fallen into this kind situation. She would imagine the feeling of being invincible as she fought back and escaped. How naive she had been... She wasn't invincible, and unless someone came to save her soon, she would be in some deep shit. ' _I can't do nothing, though..._ ' Suddenly, she was in a position where she _could_ do something, and eagerly, she took her chance. Kagome kicked her right leg back swiftly and jabbed the leader in his "special area" than wriggled free of his grasp. ' _I did it!_ ' she thought to herself in triumph; she began to take off down the path as fast as she could make her legs go. "GET ER'!" He yelled loudly. Though Kagome ran fast, the bandits ran faster; this ultimately lead to her freedom being short lived. As she was about to escape, she felt something grab her hair and yank back hard, as this happened, she was viciously thrown to the ground. She gasped loudly as her petite body made contact with hard earth, instantly knocking the air from her. The bandit mounted Kagome, "I need four of'ya ta hold'er down," he called to his men. Quickly four of the bandits complied, two holding her arms down, and the other two doing the same with her legs. The one minor bandit left sat alone by a tree and observed with an uninterested look. He looked only a few years older than her, and was the only one who hadn't done anything, well, anything other than watch her be raped like he was watching a boring movie. She focused her attention back on the leader; he looked very angry. "Ya'know, I coulda done this the easy way, but'ya decided ta try'an run away, so now I'm gonna punish ya," he said. Kagome's tears spilled over, there was no escape. "Please stop," she begged. The bandit pushed his face close to hers and smiled. "No." he whispered. At this point she didn't know what to do anymore, so she began to sob uncontrollably. "Will'ya shut up!" He screamed in her face. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!" she screamed. " I SAID SHUT UP!" The leader's fist came down upon Kagome's face with brutal force, causing her nose to start gushing blood. He crawled to her lower regions and pulled away her sweats, revealing her white lace underwear. As the leader was about to pull away the one thing covering her most sacred place, an all too familiar voice rang out. "KAGOME! " Koga came to a stop in front of Kagome and the bandits. As he observed the situation, he narrowed his blue eyes dangerously. "Get your hands off my woman." The bandits who were restraining her arms and legs immediately backed away from the girl, but the leader simply stood up and lifted Kagome up by her hair. "Oh, ya'want this little bitch right here?" he asked sarcastically. "Come take'er." Koga smiled evily,"Okay, whatever you say, asshole!"Koga ran over to the two in only a matter of seconds; he kicked the leader in the stomach sending him flying back. The bandit hit a nearby tree with the force of a tsunami and was instantly knocked unconscious. As this happened, Kagome fell to the ground and laid there limp. Koga turned to to see four of the bandits backing away, each one shaking with fear. "If you plan on staying alive, I suggest you run like hell,"he said, his voice dripping with contempt and disgust. They nodded their heads and took off. After they were out of sight, the wolf demon directed his attention to the girl laying unconscious on the ground; he ran to her and gently lifted her delicate form in his arms. She was beat up, but she was still breathing, and that was all that mattered. He took the rough pad of his thumb and wiped away most of the blood and tears that had stained her pale face in a few gentle motions. _'Kagome, why were you alone...?'_ Whatever the reason may be, she wasn't alone now. Koga held her tighter, never wanting to let her go; never wanting to let her be exposed to the dangers of the world, he wouldn't. She was too sweet, too innocent, like a single ray of sunlight in a world of lonely blackness. He would never let anything like that happen to Kagome again. Koga carefully stood up with the young priestess wrapped safely in his arms. "I'll never let you be alone. I'll protect you, Kagome." He smiled at her, than took off down the path is a quick sprint, leaving a whirlwind of dust and debris in his wake.

*Meanwhile in the village _*_

"W-where could sh-she have goooonnne," Shippo sobbed. Kaede looked at the little kitsune with sad eyes. "Don't yee worry, Shippo, I have the entire village searching for Kagome. If she is here, we will find her." She said in an attempt to cheer him up. The boy wiped at his eyes and sniffled. "Y-yeah, but what if she's- what if she's..." he wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he broke out into a new series of loud sobs and cries. Kaede was unsure of how to console him, for she was already considering what Shippo was beginning to suspect. Inuyasha walked into the hut with a look of irritation coloring his features. The old woman felt a small sliver of hope flutter in her chest. "Inuyasha, have yee found, Kagome? Was she in her era?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, her mother said she hasn't seen her since she last left yesterday." Kaede frowned, "Where in Japan could that girl have disappeared to?" Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. The two were silent, absorbed in their thoughts. The only sound in the hut were those of Shippo's loud sobs, and even those were beginning to die down. "Inuyasha! Did you find her!?" Miroku's voice called as he, Sango, and Kirara entered the hut. "No. I'm gonna take a lucky guess and say you guys didn't find anything either." Sango clenched her fist and held it to her chest; Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder which she returned with a weak smile and pink cheeks. She turned her head to the priestess and hanyou, her brown eyes filled with strong determination. "We will find her though. I mean, she couldn't have gone that far. With Inuyasha's nose and Kirara's ability to fly, we can pick up her scent and find her." Kirara chirped her sweet little meow in seeming agreement. "Have any of you considered the fact that maybe she doesn't want to be found?" Kikyo's voice asked from the doorway of the hut. Everyone in the hut stared at the dead miko; Sango clenched her fists tightly, "What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled. Kikyo continued to stare the slayer down with a cold gaze, " It means exactly what it sounds like. What if Kagome does not want to be found? Last night, I was out gathering souls and she ran into me- followed one of my soul collectors no doubt, and we got into an argument. She doesn't like the idea of me traveling with you. So my guess is that maybe she decided to find the shards on her own," Kikyo explained. Sango looked at her furiously, "There's no way she'd just abandon us, let alone for some stupid reason like that!" Miroku rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Well, I don't believe that Kikyo's theory is completely bogus; We all know that Kikyo isn't exactly Kagome's favorite person. I bet she felt cornered and took off, I know I would have done the same thing if I had been put in her position," Miroku stated; Sango glared at Miroku, irratated that he had taken Kikyo's side. Shippo ran over to the monk and pulled on his blue kimono. "Miroku, if Kagome ran away to find the shards on her own, wouldn't she take her stuff with her?" Everyone turned their gaze to the faded yellow bag and bow laying by the wall. "That certainly is something to consider..." he added, more to himself than anyone.

Inuyasha had been listening to the conversation quietly, he looked out the window at the sky. Of course he was happy Kikyo would be traveling with them, there was nothing he wanted more than to have her around, at least, that was what he had once thought. The thought of not being able to see Kagome's cheerful smile, hear her bell like laugh, or even have her tell him to 'sit' filled him with a pained emotion that he was unable to comprehend. ' _Kagome... I hope your safe…_ '

 **Yay! Fifth chapter! Opinions? I was thinking, maybe once I'm finished with this fanfiction, that maybe I would write a Diabolik Lovers/ Inuyasha crossover. Would any of you want to read that? Either way, I'm probably going to write it. Keep reading and I'll keep writing, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win, your my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin, let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin, put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong, won't let myself believe, that what we feel is wrong, I finally see what you knew was inside me all along, that behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior."**

 **-Beth Crowly~ Warrior**

 **"** _ **Kikyo will be traveling with us from now on...**_ **" His voice echoed relentlessly in her head. Kagome looked around, saphire eyes searching desperately for the owner of the voice, but she saw nothing except the endless darkness that surrounded the area where she stood. "Inuyasha!" she yelled loudly. "** _ **It's not like they need you anymore, you'll just hold them back**_ **," another voice returned. Kagome turned around quickly and was greeted by a sight that violently pulled at the strings of jealousy that hid deep within her heart. Inuyasha held Kikyo to his chest tightly, threatening to never release his grasp on the woman. "I love you and only you, Kikyo.. My Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered lovingly to the woman safely tucked in his arms. 'Can they not see me?' As if the priestess had read Kagome's mind, she shot her a devious smile. "His heart belongs to me," she mouthed. Then, the two began to fade into the darkness. Kagome fell to the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest; she began to fill the silence with her pained cries and sobs.'Is this hell?' She wondered. Kagome began to shake as the darkness began to shroud her body, but before she was completely consumed by the thick blackness, a small sliver of light began to shine in her eyes. The light began to slowly grow, until her entire being was completely enveloped in the delightful warmth. "** _ **I'll never let you be alone again. I'll protect you, Kagome.**_ **" As soon as this was said, all the darkness evaperated, and was replaced by blinding brightness.**  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, allowing her sight to come back to her. 'I _t was...a dream..._ ' She allowed her mind to wander back to the discomforting visions that sleep had brought her. She thought about all the content of her dream, but the end is what really grabbed her attention. _'I'll never let you be alone again. I'll protect you, Kagome...'_ Her heartbeat quickened at the words. What truly bothered Kagome was that she recognized the voice, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint who it had belonged to.

As she attempted to sit up, a wave of immense pain washed over her body causing her to let out a loud, pained groan.

"Kagome?!" a deep voice called. Kagome looked over to the source of her name and was not too surprised by who it had belonged to. Koga walked over to her in few swift movements before he plopped down by her side.

"You're finally up, how are you feeling?" he asked as he gently pushed a strand of inky hair behind her ear, being careful not to scratch her with his claw.

She was going to tell him she was much better and was able to leave, but as she tried to sit up once more, her muscles tightened, her nerves screamed, and she let out another pained sound; Koga frowned at the noise.

"To be truthful, I'm in a lot of pain and would really like a hot bath," she replied. She really did want a bath right now to numb her nerves and pull her away from reality, if only for a little while, plus, blood, dirt, and sweat aren't a good combination on the skin or in the hair.

Koga smiled a little, "Well, lucky for you, when I found you earlier, Hakkaku and Ginta found a hot spring. I went and checked it out, it's pretty nice and only about a five minute walk from here. I could take you there and after your bath we could get some food and water into your system and discuss some stuff," Kagome's eyes glittered and a wide smile spread across her face. She was going to get her bath!

"That sounds amazing! Can we go there right now, please?" she asked in an excited tone. He nodded his head.

"Whatever you wanna do-Oh, and your pants are folded over by that tree," he said nodding his head in the direction. Kagome's smile faded and was replaced with confusion.

"My pants, but-" Kagome looked down and her eyes locked on her underwear.

' _Oh my kami! I'm not wearing pants, I repeat, I am_ _ **not wearing pants**_ _!_ ' She looked at Koga who was still looking at her with an innocent expression, completely unaware of the humiliation Kagome was experiencing. ' _Koga saw my underwear, I am so embarrassed right now!_ ' Her face flushed a deep scarlet as she used her hands to cover her panties to the best of her abilities; she wore the lacey ones, too.

"Um, Kagome? Is everything okay, you're acting sorta weird," he asked, sounding utterly confused. She blushed even more.

' _Is he that oblivious!? I'm not wearing pants, Koga, everything is not okay! Why won't you get my pants, why can't you read my mind, why universe, WHYYYY!?_ '

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine. Can you help me up, please," she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Koga gently helped her to her feet. She stretched out some of her cramping muscles before grabbing her neatly folded sweats and slipping them over her long legs. Kagome's eye twitched, did he have to watch every single move she made? His eyes felt like daggers, slowly and painfully drilling holes into the back of her head. She slowly turned her head turned her head to look at the wolf demon. His blue eyes were locked on her. Quickly, she turned away. 'I sorta feel like I'm being eye raped...' she thought to herself awkwardly. She could feel a small bead of sweat trickle down her forehead.

"Well, lets go to the hot spring then!" he said with a smile and an infuriating thumbs up. She forced a smile in return. "Yeah.."

The two began walking in the direction of the hots spring, before they completely walked away from camp, Koga picked up a white towel that sat by the fire pit and tossed it to Kagome. She looked at it with weary eyes. "Um, Koga...Where did you get a towel?" she asked.

"I may or may not have taken it from a traveler," he said with a smile. She face palmed. Koga looked at her with a confused expression,"What?" he asked.

"Koga, you can't just go around stealing stuff from travelers...or villagers. It's considered rude."

He let out a loud laugh, "Oh well, it happened," he stated. Kagome giggled, than rolled her eyes. If he had the time to rob some poor traveler, how long had she been out?

"Koga? How long was I unconscious?" she asked curiously. He scratched the back of his head for a moment before answering."All day I suppose." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"All day!?" She asked. ' _I bet Inuyasha and them are worried. I shouldn't have run off, when I go back I'm never gonna hear the end of it_ ,' she thought to herself sadly.

"Well yeah, I mean you were attacked this morning, and now its around 6:30," said Koga.

"Oh.."

Kagome thought back to the bandits, if Koga hadn't come when he did, she didn't want to even think about what would have happened. She looked up at him. _'Koga saved me... and I bet Inuyasha was fooling around with Kikyo when everything happened. I wonder if anyone is actually searching.._ ' Nonetheless, she should probably thank him for all of the trouble she caused him.

"Thank you, Koga," Kagome said. He looked down at her and smiled.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked.

"For everything, for saving me, for taking me with you instead of leaving me there, for taking me to the hot spring, too. I'm sorry for all this trouble I'm causing you..." She said.

He stopped and grabbed her arm. His soft blue eyes met her sapphires in a strong, deep gaze.

"You don't need to thank, nor apologize to me, Kagome. It's my job the protect my woman, I should be apologizing to you for not coming sooner," he said in a deep husky voice.

"Koga..." Normally, Kagome was extremely bothered when Koga referred to her as his woman, but right now, it didn't bother her at all. If anything, it sounded right. At that moment between them, it was like time froze. Kagome wanted nothing more than to stay like this, nothing more than to stay trapped in his loving gaze. Before Kagome knew it, her heart had been captured.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here is the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to comment and review, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!:** )


End file.
